


Santa Baby

by carofnerds



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carofnerds/pseuds/carofnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t sure how it started, but now that it had neither of them were going to live it down any time soon. That was if anyone found out. Funnily enough it seemed to be getting more and more likely that someone would now that it was the festive season once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Has a lame open ending oops.
> 
> Oh hey so this is dedicated to yogsnuggling/orelpuppington because without his awesomeness i dont think i’d have ever come across the teenscast au. Based on something Sips said about singing while Sjin took his shirt off in a stream.

They weren't sure how it started, but now that it had neither of them were going to live it down any time soon. That was if anyone found out. Funnily enough it seemed to be getting more and more likely that someone would now that it was the festive season once more.  
This evening they were hanging out at D&D club, giving Nilesy the eye to keep him on his toes as usual. Sips was wearing his totally not dorky chunky Christmas sweaters his mom made him, and Sjin was still wearing tees because he was immune to the freezing weather, Sips swore he was.  
"Come on guys, stop cheating!" Xephos yelped, his face getting red with frustration as Lalna allowed Sips to fix the dice yet again.  
"Hey I'm no cheater," Sips growled, rolling up his sleeves.  
Sjin snickered from behind him. "Xephos is the Cheaty Pete around here Sips. Maybe we should, you know."  
"I know?"  
"Yeah, you know."  
"Oh the thing that I know."  
"Yes the thing that you know that I think we should do."  
"Fantastic."  
Just as the two began to advance on a rather startled Xephos, sleeves rolled up and ready for a fight, however, the radio began to play a certain song. Sjin flinched and looked around quickly. "W-what is that?"  
Lalna frowned. "What is what?" he mumbled, taking the oppurtunity to usher Xephos back into his seat next to an alarmed looking Nilesy and out of harm's way.  
Chuckling from his seat by the radio, Honeydew turned the volume up. "Are you scared of 'Santa Baby' or something?"  
Sjin flushed a deep red as the volume got louder, and even Sips' pale face gained a little colour. "No! Not scared at all!" the taller bully squawked, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and staring at his shoes.  
"And hurry down the chimney tonight~" the radio purred seductively, and Sjin practically shuddered.  
"What on earth is wrong with you?" Lalna asked, indignant.  
Sjin looked up briefly to reply that 'nothing was wrong what on earth would give you that silly idea', when his eyes landed on Sips' smirking face. Sips' raised eyebrow. Sips' stare that made Sjin feel like he could be eaten up there and then. "I have to go!" he squeaked, and fled the classroom as quickly as possible, scurrying to the end of the hall and leaning back against it, sighing heavily.  
"Woah Sjin that was uh, quite a performance." Sips' voice hung in the air almost like a question rather than his usual mockery. "Ya know, I think I remember why that song is so... stimulating," he breathed into Sjin's pointed ears, the warmth sending shivers down the brunette's spine. Sips chuckled darkly and let one of his hands gently brush the length of Sjin's arm. "Do you remember last Christmas when I sang it to you to get you in the mood Sjin? Fucking fantastic that was, oh man. You give an excellent striptease, really. In fact I'm sure the board of examinors of stripteases would agree-"  
"Sips," Sjin said, grabbing the shorter teen's attention. "Shut up."  
Sips roughly grabbed Sjin's collar and snarled, "Don't tell me to shut up."  
Sjin licked his lips, and replied, his voice rough, "Oh yeah? What you gonna do Sips?"  
Gripping Sjin's collar even tighter and slamming him back against the wall, Sips grinned darkly. "Bite me."  
Taking that as invitation, the tall teen leant forward, hands shooting to chubby hips, and kissed Sips hard, making sure to skim his lips with sharp teeth. The rumbling moan he got in reply was enough encouragement for him to continue, the wiry hairs of his patchy pubescent beard causing friction against Sips' stubbly chin as their mouths moved together. Sips pressed his body up against Sjin's, one hand still firmly placed by his friend's throat, the other clinging to his waist bruisingly tight. The heat rose between them as Sjin slipped his tongue into Sips' mouth, relishing the warm and mildy metallic taste of his mouth. Sips' tongue easily curled against it, like it was simply muscle memory.  
Suddenly, Sjin pulled away. "We shouldn't do this here, anyone could see us."  
Sips roughly grabbed Sjin's arm and dragged him into the boy's bathroom down the hall, locking the door behind them. "What were you saying?"  
Sjin simply smirked in reply, winding his arms around Sips’ neck. “Your move boss.”  
Purring lowly due to Sjin’s hand stroking the base of his neck, Sips stretched up and began nibbling at the sensitive edges of Sjin’s ears. The taller teen’s breaths quicken rapidly and he clutched at the scruff of Sips’ shirt, small moans escaping his lips as Sips moved down from his ears to his neck, and then further to his collarbone. The shorter teen hummed, shoving Sjin into the wall behind him, and bit his skin so hard that it broke and blood pooled on Sips’ pale lips.  
“Shit Sips!” Sjin yelped in a mixture of pain and ecstasy, throwing his head back and smacking it against the wall, his cock hard against the front of his pants.  
Sips grinned, sliding his leg between Sjin’s. “Someone’s happy I see. Now, back to the original reason why we’re here and not in the classroom with dorks anonymous,” he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.  
“Oh god, Sips please,” Sjin breathed, desperate for some more contact from Sips as he rutted against his thigh.  
“Uh uh uh. You’re eager, but you’re gonna have to do what I say now Sjin. I am the boss after all,” Sips said, leaning close enough that Sjin would only be a little off if he tried to kiss him, and then moving back before Sjin could try. He cleared his throat, and then began to sing huskily in Sjin’s ear. “Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.” His voice wasn’t particularly tuneful, but the sound got to Sjin like nobody else’s could. All the memories of the previous Christmas, spent in the tree house exploring each other’s bodies for the first time, flooded back to Sjin’s mind, and he shuddered in anticipation, whispering back, “I’ve been an awfully good girl-“  
“Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight,” Sips finished, his tongue darting along the line of Sjin’s throat. “You know what to do now Sjin.”  
Nodding, Sjin grasped the bottom of his tee, his hips still undulating against Sips’ thigh. Just like last year in the tree house, one joking strip tease had led to a tradition that he couldn’t escape. Not that he wanted to. All he wanted right now was some reciprocation from Sips, his cock was aching in his pants and ready to be freed. He slowly began to raise his shirt, doing his best to look coy and sexy even though he was desperate, as Sips sang.  
“Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue,” the pale teen smirked, slowly dragging his eyes along Sjin’s slender torso as more and more was revealed. He was itching to touch, kiss and lick every inch of skin, but he held back. Making Sjin wait like this was too good, the taller boy was so ready to be taken apart by Sips that it was worth savouring the moment, worth making him wait a little longer. The feeling of Sjin rubbing against his leg was doing nothing for his patience though, as his own dick was throbbing against his boxers, straining for some friction of its own.  
“I'll wait up for you dear,” Sjin almost begged, his voice cracking between laboured breaths as he pulled the shirt over his head. “Please Sips-“  
“Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight,” Sips positively growled, finally touching Sjin’s warm flushed skin. He caressed Sjin’s belly and back, his mouth trailing over Sjin’s nipples. Sjin keened loudly and grasped Sips’ hair.  
“Now Sjin,” Sips purred, smirking, “It’s your turn you son of a bitch.”  
Holding back moans as Sips knelt and trailed kisses over the dusting of hair at the base of his belly, Sjin stammered more than sang, “Th-think of all the fuh-fun I've missed, f-fuck Sips!” The shorter teen unzipped Sjin’s pants and nuzzled his crotch, inhaling the smell and smirking back up at Sjin. “You were singing, Sjin?”  
“Uh-uh, th-think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,” Sjin gasped. At that lyric, Sips slid Sjin’s boxers down and nipped at the sensitive skin at the tops of his thighs. “Ah-aahnn n-ext year I could be, ah, so good, nnf.” Sjin’s voice got louder and louder as Sips’ kisses travelled to the base of his cock and up its length. “I-if you’d che-eck offfff my Christmas list- Ahhhh! Sips f-fuck you son of a-ah gun!” Sips took Sjin’s whole length into his mouth, and gently bobbed his head so that the tip pushed against the back of his throat.  
Sjin couldn’t keep the moans in any longer, and bucked eagerly into the warm, wet heat of Sips’ mouth, his mind clouded with lust. He gazed, half lidded, down at Sips’ head between his thighs. The pale teen had his hand down his pants, and the choked grunts that vibrated down Sjin’s cock were enough to alert the brunette to the fact that Sips was just as close as he was.  
“Shit, sh-shit Sips I’m gonna-“ Sjin moaned, moving one of his hands up to try and conceal his moans. He came hard, spurting warm, thick cum down Sips’ throat. Sips released Sjin’s softening cock with a pop, and staring right into Sjin’s eyes he came too.  
“Fuck Sjin,” Sips drawled, his breathing heavy as he used Sjin’s wobbly legs to steady himself and stand, “Look at this mess.”  
Grinning, Sjin leant forward and tugged Sips in for a bruising kiss. “We could always deal with it at the tree house.”


End file.
